1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of predicting the amount of computer resources to be used in the future by each module of a data processing system and autonomously adjusting the restriction of a use resource amount for each module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a software module in a conventional data processing system. A module is an aggregate of application programs (operations) in a system and one module includes one or more applications.
In FIG. 1, a module 1 includes three applications of an operation 1, an operation 2 and an operation 3. A module 2 includes two applications of two operations. A module 3 includes an application of one operation.
In such a system, the exhaustion of resources used by an application can be avoided by establishing the restriction of a use resource amount for each module and controlling a resource amount so that the service can be realized at an available and predictable level (for example, refer to a non-patent document 1 and patent documents 1, 2, 3 and 4).
Non-patent document 1
“Solaris 9 Resource Manager”, [online], Sun Microsystems-product & service-Sun ONE software-Solaris-Solaris 9-data sheet, [searched on Mar. 11, 2003] Internet<URL: http://jp.sun.com/software/solaris/ds/ds-srm/>
Patent document 1
Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-268,920
Patent document 2
Japanese patent application publication No. 2002-342,269
Patent document 3
Japanese patent application publication No. 2001-022,597
Patent document 4
Japanese patent application publication No. 10-124,333
However, there are following problems in the above-mentioned conventional resource amount control.
In the conventional resource amount control, restriction is set to the use resource amount of a module by corresponding the module to an application. In this way, a large allocation use resource amount is set to the application having a large use resource amount while a small use resource amount is set to the application having a small use resource amount. Thus, the exhaustion of resources used by an application can be avoided.
However, the use resource amount of each application is not constant and the amount varies depending on a minute, an hour, a week, etc. In addition, a use resource amount increases suddenly and each application sometime falls into a bottleneck. In order to correspond to such a change of a use resource amount, a system manager must monitor a use resource amount at any time and change the setting of restriction accordingly based on the situation.
Furthermore, a use resource amount is in proportion to a transaction processing amount but a use resource amount is not necessarily in proportion to a transaction occurrence amount. Therefore, the use resource amount for a future transaction occurrence amount cannot be predicted only by referring to the transition of a past use resource amount.